Neito Monoma is a looser
by Syrielle's
Summary: Neito Monoma est un looser, un putain de looser qui tombe amoureux de la personne qu'il voulait piéger.


**Bonsoir !**

 **Voici donc mon premier OS sur le fandom de MHA, et il concerne mon OTP : Le KatsuNei !**

 **L'idée de cet OS m'est venue en regardant le film Netflix Sierra Burgess is a Looser. Il devait, à la base, être tout fluff et tout mignon, mais il vire au presque angst à certains moments à cause des réflexions de notre chère tête blonde agaçante qu'est Neito.**

 **La fin me paraît un peu bâclée mais pas de panique ! Je compte faire une mini suite à cet OS.**

 **J'aimerais dire un grand merci à Petit Pigeon ( Aka Dame Pigeon du KiriDeku) et Monkey. D. Elena ( Aka La comtesse du KiriBaku) pour leur travail de Bêta. D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'elles écrivent !**

 **J'aimerais aussi remercier toutes les personnes du forum français de MHA, qui m'ont poussée et motivée à écrire ce One Shot. Sans elles, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais pris la peine de l'écrire.**

 **D'ailleurs si vous n'êtes pas sur le forum, n'hésitez pas à passer. L'ambiance y est agréable et vous serez bien accueilli.e.s.**

 **! Les personnages et l'univers de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **! Les parents et l'histoire de Neito proviennent tout droit de mon esprit, j'utilise d'ailleurs ce passif pour tous mes écrits avec Neito !**

 **! Si vous êtes là pour voir un Katsuki violent et abusif comme dans certaines fanfictions/OS, tracez votre chemin, les personnages OOC, très peu pour moi !**

 **! L'histoire raconte une romance entre deux hommes, si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ça, merci de ne pas lire !**

 **! L'usurpation d'identité est quelque chose de punissable par la loi, même si l'histoire peu paraître romantique, il vaut mieux éviter de refaire ce que fait notre cher Neito et avouer directement qui vous êtes !**

Neito ricana en entrant dans sa chambre, il avait trouvé une nouvelle idée pour agacer les étudiants de la seconde A. Enfin, un étudiant en particulier. Depuis le tournoi, le garçon blond l'avait dans le collimateur mais il n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir sa vengeance.

Bakugo Katsuki était le genre de garçon que Monomadétestait. Toujours sûr de lui, meilleur de sa promotion. Le genre de gars qui ne prend pas la peine de jeter le moindre regard à ceux qui se trouvent en dessous de lui. Il était sans aucun doute le type qui lui tapait le plus sur les nerfs.

Neito avait passé pas mal de temps à réfléchir sur comment faire tomber son rival de son piédestal. Il voulait le voir se casser la figure et peiner pour se relever. Oh bien sûr, rien de bien méchant non plus, même s'il se doutait que sa vision de « pas bien méchant » était à des lieues de celle de ses camarades de classes qui ne comprenaient absolument rien à son point de vue. Mais maintenant il avait un moyen d'accomplir ce qu'il appelait son devoir.

Sans prendre la peine de retirer ne serait-ce que la veste de son uniforme, le blond se jeta sur son lit, téléphone portable en main. Rapidement, il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'un petit bout de papier, recouvert de l'écriture bâclée d'Awase.

C'était presque une bénédiction que son camarade de classe sorte avec cette fille de la seconde A, celle avec l'alter de création dont il avait totalement oublié le nom. Il était très probable que le garçon n'ait même pas compris tout ce que lui demandait Neito, mais il avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait, et c'était le principal.

A plat ventre sur le plaid qui recouvrait son lit, Neito se mit à faire défiler la liste de ses contacts jusqu'à la case « ajouter un contact », avec un sourire, il encoda le numéro griffonné et l'enregistra sous le nom de « Bakugo », se disant qu'il réfléchirait à un surnom plus tard, après tout, chacun de ses contacts avait le sien.

Puis il bascula sur le dos, les bras tendus au-dessus de lui alors que son sourire ne quittait pas son visage. Il devait maintenant envoyer un sms à l'autre garçon. Et mine de rien, cela s'avérait difficile lorsqu'il fallait se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Le blond de la classe A ne devait en aucun cas savoir qui se cachait derrière ses messages.

Laissant glisser ses doigts sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone portable, Neito chercha pendant plusieurs minutes la bonne formulation de son texto.

A : _Bakugo_

 _Bonsoir ?_

Neito resta fixe encore quelques secondes, les pouces détachés de son écran, prêts à taper de nouveaux mots.

 _Tu te rappelles de moi ?_

Le blond fronça les sourcils, Bakugo ne tomberais jamais dans un piège aussi grotesque… Sauf si…

Le sourire de Monoma s'agrandit encore. Ils avaient eu un entraînement avec une autre école de la région il y a moins d'une semaine. Cela lui donnait une jolie couverture. Rapidement, Neito se remit à taper sur les touches de son écran.

 _Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors de l'entraînement entre nos deux établissements. Je me suis dit que ce serait vraiment sympa que nous fassions connaissance. Surtout que tu m'avais vraiment impressionnée !_

Neito soupira longuement en se disant que ce sms était vraiment cliché. Peut-être que Kendo pourrait le briefer pour qu'il apprenne à écrire comme une fille ? Mais cette pensée était encore plus clichée alors Neito se résigna à relire une dernière fois le message avant de l'envoyer.

C'est presque fébrilement qu'il appuya sur la touche « envoyer ». Maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Devait-il attendre une réponse de Bakugo dans les minutes à venir ? Ou au contraire faire comme si de rien était et attendre une réponse plus tard ?

Neito laissa tomber son portable sur son oreiller et il se leva pour aller dans les douches communes du dortoir. C'était la seule chose qui dérangeait Monoma. Il y avait deux salles d'eau, une pour les filles et une pour les garçons. Sauf que ses camarades masculins n'étaient pas tous des plus pudiques, et Neito était la pudeur incarnée. Même chez lui il ne quittait pas sa chambre torse nu. Alors se savoir dévêtu, séparé simplement par une porte des autres, cela lui donnait des frissons.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait pris l'habitude de se laver lorsque ses camarades dormaient. Il se sentait mieux, moins stressé à l'idée que quelqu'un l'entende se doucher et se prélasser sous l'eau. Moins pressé à l'idée de finir rapidement sans pouvoir profiter du jet brûlant sur sa peau, roulant sur les courbatures de son corps après un entraînement trop important.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Neito se fixa quelques instants dans le grand miroir au-dessus des lavabos. Il n'avait pas encore enfilé son t-shirt de pyjama et avait posé une serviette sur ses cheveux. Il détailla à peine son corps, juste un effleurement du regard. Mais le garçon se surpris à prolonger son examen. Lui qui n'appréciait pas plus que ça de se regarder – malgré ce qu'il laissait entendre – il prit le temps de se regarder sur toute les coutures et, alors que son portable, sagement posé sur le rebord de l'évier affichait le prénom « Bakugo », Neito se demanda ce que son corps avait de moins que celui de son rival. Il approcha son visage comme pour percevoir de nouveau détails auxquels il n'aurait pas prêté attention. Il était moins musclé, c'était un fait. Sa peau semblait plus pâle aussi. Ou alors était-ce parce que les cheveux de Katsuki étaient plus clairs ?

Son inspection l'agaça rapidement. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être inférieur à Bakugo. Il avait beau tout faire pour être le plus agaçant possible, l'autre blond ne lui accordait jamais un regard. C'était comme s'il n'était un vulgaire caillou sur le bord de sa route. Neito ne supportait pas l'idée d'être aussi insignifiant. Il était prêt à tout pour que Bakugo cesse d'avoir ce foutu regard hautain. Il refusait de le voir encore le regarder de haut.

Pour se calmer, le blond se passa un peu d'eau froide sur le visage avant d'enfiler son t-shirt de pyjama. Il garda sa serviette autour de la nuque, ses cheveux, pour une fois en bataille, gouttaient encore un peu, humidifiant le tissu blanc. Il glissa son téléphone portable dans la poche de son pantalon de pyjama avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Les couloirs étaient calmes, tout le monde dormait à cette heure-ci. Seule la lune éclairait le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre et Neito était heureux de loger au même étage que la salle d'eau.

Sans perdre une seconde, il se glissa sous ses draps et sortit son portable, voulant vérifier l'heure avant de dormir. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua sa notification.

Bakugo lui avait répondu.

Neito se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il n'avait jamais cru que le garçon de la classe A puisse tomber dans le panneau et lui répondre. Il déverrouilla rapidement son mobile et lu le texto.

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Je sais pas qui tu es, et je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. Laisse-moi._

Neito eut une moue agacée. Bakugo n'était pas très réceptif à son message, cela aurait été trop beau qu'il lui réponde une connerie comme « hey ! Moi aussi j'aimerais trop faire ta connaissance ! ». Mais l'agaçant blond ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu.

 _A : Bakugo_

 _Mais si ! Je suis certaine que tu te rappelles de moi ! On était dans la même équipe lors du deuxième exercice._

Neito grimaça en envoyant le sms. Il se rappelait effectivement que deux filles de l'autre établissement s'étaient retrouvées dans l'équipe de Bakugo. Mais il mettait sa main à couper qu'il ne leurs avait même pas adressé un mot.

Son portable vibra quelques secondes plus tard dans sa main, annonçant une réponse.

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Peut-être. Quand je m'entraîne je me concentre sur ce qu'il faut faire, pas sur les personnes avec qui je suis._

 _A : Bakugo_

 _C'est vrai. Tu étais d'ailleurs très impressionnant ! J'ai beaucoup aimé faire équipe avec toi._

Neito souriait. Son plan marchait. Bakugo lui répondait ! Avec un peu de chance il ne lui demanderait pas plus d'info sur lui et leur conversation pourra alors dévier. Il lui fallait des informations compromettantes sur Bakugo. Peut-être que la fatigue lui permettra de se confier plus facilement ? Le blond savait qu'il rêvait éveillé, mais il ne fallait jamais douter d'un possible coup de chance.

Et effectivement, Neito déchanta rapidement en voyant le nouveau message de Bakugo.

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit t'étais qui. Parce que vous étiez plusieurs filles de ton lycée dans mon équipe._

Neito se creuse les méninges pour se rappeler des filles qui avaient fait équipes avec Bakugo. Il y avait cette fille aux caractéristiques animales et dont les crocs secrétaient un puissant venin. Misao ? Monoma n'essaya même pas de se rappeler la deuxième, il n'arrivait même pas à se la visualiser dans son esprit. Alors il tentât le tout pour le tout.

 _A : Bakugo_

 _Je suis la fille avec l'alter des caractéristiques animales._

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Misao donc ?_

Victoire.

 _A : Bakugo_

 _Oui c'est bien ça ! Je suis heureuse que tu te rappelles de mon nom !_

La discussion continua sur des banalités, jusqu'à ce que Bakugo y mette fin. Neito ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était agacé de lui parler – le garçon de la classe B faisant presque 90% de la conversation – ou si c'était plutôt à cause de l'heure avancée qu'indiquait les lettres rouges de son réveils matin.

Après un dernier sms qui disait « Je peux t'envoyer un message demain ? » de la part de Neito, et la réponde de Katsuki qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un « fait ce que tu veux ». L'étudiant de la classe B brancha on portable avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

KatsuNei 

Neito avait pris la peine d'attendre la pause de midi pour envoyer un nouvel sms à Bakugo. Il avait passé toute la matinée à jouer avec son portable dès qu'il le pouvait.

Il avait passé ses pauses à déverrouiller son téléphone, puis le verrouiller brusquement sans comprendre d'où lui venait cette envie d'écrire à Bakugo. Il n'avait discuté qu'une petite heure la veille et Neito se dit que c'était simplement l'envie de mettre à nu Bakugo, de le voir se planter en beauté parce qu'il avait foncé droit dans le mur.

Alors, quand Neito posa son plateau sur une table assez éloignée de Bakugo – mais assez proche pour pouvoir le garder à l'œil – Neito envoya son premier message de la journée.

 _A : Bakugo_

 _Hey !_

 _Je sors tout juste d'une matinée d'entraînement, j'ai des courbatures partout._

 _Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ? Comment tu vas ?_

Neito appuya sur la touche « envoyer », puis il posa son téléphone près de son plateau et commença à manger, guettant les réactions de son ennemi blond.

Il vit Katsuki sortir son portable de la poche de son pantalon, et froncer les sourcils en lisant le sms qu'il venait de recevoir. Allait-il lui répondre ? Bakugo semblait agacé mais pourtant, ses pouces se mirent à taper rapidement sur l'écran. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le portable de Neito se mit à vibrer.

 _De : Bakugo_

 _J'm'en fous de ta journée. Ça m'intéresse pas._

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Mais si tu prenais le temps de t'étirer convenablement, t'aurais sûrement moins mal._

 _Et je vais bien._

Neito eut un sourire en lisant de deuxième message. Il était arrivé juste après le premier, Bakugo n'ayant sûrement pas réfléchis longtemps avant de prendre la décision de l'envoyer. Alors il en répondit qu'un simple. « Tsundere » avant de ranger son cellulaire dans son sac de cours et de terminer son repas.

Le visage de son rival lorsqu'il lut le sms valait tout l'or du monde aux yeux de Neito. Bakugo pris une teinte rouge avant de répondre rageusement. Et Monoma se dit que ce serait hilarant de le faire poireauter ainsi jusqu'au soir.

Et effectivement. Cela en avait valu la peine, puisqu'il ça lui avait permis de passer une soirée mémorable à taquiner l'autre blond sans que celui-ci ne cesse de répondre à ses provocations.

Enveloppé dans ses draps, simplement éclairé par la lumière de la lune, Neito ne cessait d'envoyer de nouveaux messages. Sans jamais perdre son sourire jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux sous le coup de la fatigue.

KatsuNei 

Les jours se succédaient et les apprentis héros étaient entrés dans une drôle de routine. Les garçons échangeaient des sms depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, et pas un jour n'était passé sans qu'ils ne se parlent virtuellement.

Neito envoyait toujours le premier message à Bakugo, lorsqu'ils étaient en pause de midi avant de le laisser en plan et de ne lui répondait qu'au soir. La nuit, le blond de la classe A s'ouvrait plus facilement, où alors était-ce parce qu'il pouvait se cacher derrière un écran ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Monoma attendait chaque soir avec impatience, par ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout en apprendre un maximum sur Katsuki, et pouvoir utiliser ces infos contre lui. Et mine de rien, lui aussi commençait à se confier son « ennemi ». Il se rappelait d'un soir, où il avait osé faire part de ses doutes quant à son avenir de héro professionnel. Bakugo n'avait pas été rassurant, il lui avait dit le fond de sa pensée, sans n'y mettre aucun filtre. Et Neito avait appris à apprécier ce côté de sa personnalité. Cela changeait radicalement de celui des autres. Il ne s'obligeait pas à sourire ou à être sympathique avec les autres. Il leur balançait tout ce qu'il avait à dire sans prendre de pincettes.

Ce soir encore, Monoma s'était enroulé dans ses draps pendant qu'il discutait avec Katsuki d'un entraînement qu'il avait inventé de toute pièce. C'était l'un des mensonges qu'il préférait lorsqu'ils parlaient ensemble. Parce qu'il pouvait y placer ses propres forces dedans et rendre le tout plus réaliste.

 _A : Bakugo_

 _Je ne suis pas d'accord ! L'ananas donne un goût sucré vraiment bon et se marie juste super bien avec la tomate et le jambon !_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Pardon ? C'est quoi ces goûts de merde ? L'ananas n'a rien à faire sur une putain de pizza !_

Neito roula sur le ventre avant de répondre férocement.

 _A : Bakugo_

 _C'est toi qui as des goûts de merde ! Le sucré-salé c'est la meilleure chose au monde ! L'ananas a plus que sa place sur une pizza !_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Jamais de la vie ! Le sucré-salé c'est pour les gens qui n'ont pas de goût ! On ne met pas de fruits sur une pizza ! Tu vas pas foutre des raisins ou des pommes sur une pizza, alors pourquoi mettre de l'ananas !_

 _A : Bakugo_

 _Je te ferais remarquer que la tomate est un FRUIT. De plus je suis allé une fois en France et j'ai mangé de la lasagne à la poire et c'était très bon !_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _De la quoi ? Putain t'as vraiment les pires goûts du monde meuf._

Neito fronça les sourcils quelques instants. _Meuf_. Il n'aimait pas quand Bakugo parlait de lui au féminin, mais après tout, il devait bien entretenir sa fausse identité. Après tout, il était plus simple d'approcher Bakugo en se faisant passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas : Une gentille fille d'une autre école qui souhaitait se rapprocher de lui.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa main, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu au précédent.

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Mais tant que tu ne mets pas ton lait avant les céréales, on va dire que ça va._

Monoma eut un grand sourire en voyant le nouveau message de son rival. La nuit allait être courte.

KatsuNei 

Le mois de novembre commençait doucement, encore une fois, Neito s'était glissé dans son lit et avait envoyé un message à Bakugo.

On approchait de la date des quatre ans de la mort de son père. C'était une plaie encore fraîche et ouverte pour Monoma. Son père avait été une personne importante pour lui, une sorte de modèle qui le poussait à donner le meilleur de lui-même.

Son décès l'avait considérablement rapproché de sa mère et l'avait poussé à se forger un masque, celui du gamin horripilant qu'il était.

 _A : Bakugo_

 _Hey ! Je t'ai manqué depuis ce midi ?_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _J'espérais que tu m'oublie pour cette nuit. Mais je vais devoir encore faire du putain de babysitting on dirait._

 _A : Bakugo_

 _Ne me ment pas. Je sais que tu adores ma compagnie._

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Même sur mon lit de mort je ne l'avouerais pas._

Neito arqua un sourcil, franchement amusé par sa réplique. Bakugo fait de l'humour maintenant ?

 _A : Bakugo_

 _Sauf que ton message est une confession mon cher._

 _A : Bakugo_

 _Je savais que tu m'aimais trop !_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Arrête avec ça ! Je ne t'aime pas, je te supporte, toit et ton humour à la con._

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Et tes goûts de merde aussi. Rappelle-moi de jamais bouffer quoi que ce soit avec toi sous peine de mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire._

Neito roula sur son lit, s'emmêlant un peu plus dans ses diverses couvertures. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de tirer les rideaux de sa chambre. Celle-ci se retrouvait donc baignée dans la lumière de la ville.

Neito hésita quelques secondes avant de taper son message. C'était toujours lui qui initiait les conversations. Il se doutait bien que s'il ne le faisait pas, Bakugo n'enverrais rien.

 _A : Bakugo_

 _Dis… Je peux te poser une question ?_

Monoma se relu plusieurs avant d'effacer… Pour réécrire autre chose.

 _A : Bakugo_

 _Est-ce que je peux te confier quelque chose ?_

Neito souffla longuement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait envie de se confier à Bakugo… Et cela lui semblait totalement fou, en plus d'être une mauvaise idée.

La réponse ne mit que quelques secondes à arriver et le blond s'empressa de la lire.

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Ouais._

Neito soupira. Ses mains tremblaient un peu à l'idée de vider son sac. Il n'avait parlé de ça à personne. Les autres de la classe B connaissaient vaguement les grandes lignes, son père était décédé dans un accident de train provoqué par vilain et sa mère vivait à Akita. Point. Rien d'autre, ils ne savaient pas comment se sentait Neito face à la perte de son père, ni même que c'était ça qui l'avait poussé vers une carrière héroïque.

Mais caché sous ses lourdes couvertures, avec la lune pour seule témoin de son trouble, Monoma avait envie d'en parler à Katsuki.

 _A : Bakugo_

 _Est-ce que tu as… déjà ressentit le manque d'une personne ? Parce qu'elle n'était plus à tes côtés, parce que tu ne pouvais plus la voir, la toucher ou lui parler ?_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore ? Nan j'ai jamais ressentis ça. Mais si t'en parles je suppose que toi oui._

 _A : Bakugo_

 _Oui._

 _A : Bakugo_

 _Tous les jours. Cette personne me manque horriblement._

 _A : Bakugo_

 _Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle de tout ça. Après tout, on n'est même pas potes, toi et moi. Ce genre d'histoire ça te passe au-dessus de la tête. Tu ne perds pas ton temps à ressentir le manque que peut provoquer la perte de quelqu'un._

Aucune réponse n'arriva pendant quelques minutes, augmentant la nervosité de Neito. Il lui pondait un roman ou quoi ? Ou alors il s'en foutait et s'était endormis ?

 _A : Bakugo_

 _T'es toujours là ?_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Ouais, t'as fini de vider ton sac où tu veux encore en parler ?_

Soupir de soulagement. Il lisait simplement ses messages, visiblement attentif, et d'un côté, Monoma lui en était reconnaissant. Parce qu'il le laissait parler, il ne l'obligeait à rien et ça avait quelque chose de rassurant : savoir que l'on pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, sans obligation de tout déballer, sans jugement et sans que l'autre n'ait pitié de vous. Parce que Bakugo n'était pas le genre de personne à avoir pitié des gens, et que Neito ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on puisse avoir pitié de lui.

 _A : Bakugo_

 _Donc je peux te parler sans que tu ne m'envoies balader ?_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Ouais. Sauf si tu fais chier._

Le blond eut un sourire, imaginant la moue agacée de Katsuki lorsqu'il écrivait ce sms.

 _A : Bakugo_

 _Merci_.

KatsuNei 

Katsuki grogna quand, pour la troisième fois, Kirishimaessaya de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Alors, sans prendre la peine de répondre à Misao, il verrouilla son téléphone.

« Mec » Commença Kirishima « Tu peux nous le dire si t'as une copine hein

\- Ouais ! » Enchaîna Denki avant de changer de regard « Enfin sauf si c'est trop… chaud

\- Mais putain, je vous dis que j'ai pas de copine ! Lâchez-moi la grappe avec vos délires ! »

Laissant son plateau repas à moitié vide sur la table, Bakugo quitta la cafétéria sans un regard en arrière.

Le blond marcha pendant quelques minutes avant de trouver un coin tranquille. Son portable, glissé dans sa poche arrière, vibra, annonçant un nouveau message.

 _De : Misao_

 _Il te faut une heure pour me dire comment tu vas ? Je suis vexée. Ou alors c'est l'idée de recevoir un sms de moi qui te met dans tous tes états et tu ne sais pas comment réagir ?_

Katsuki eu un soupir amusé en lisant le texto de la jeune fille. Mine de rien, il avait fini par l'accepter, après plus d'un mois de conversation nocturne où elle lui imposait des messages auxquels il ne répondait que par obligation. Malgré ses réflexions stupide la plupart du temps, force était d'envoyer qu'elle n'était pas si idiote que ça lorsqu'elle le voulait, avec un sens de l'humour plus que douteux – tout comme ses goûts en matière de cuisine – et dotée d'une grande répartie qui avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs lorsqu'elle refusait de lui donner raison – alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle se trompait. Et si au début il avait répondu en se disant qu'elle finirait par lui lâcher la grappe, maintenant il se surprenait à vérifier son téléphone au réveil, se demandant si elle lui avait envoyé un énième message agaçant sur oh combien elle allait être fatiguée pour suivre les cours du lendemain.

 _A : Misao_

 _J'ai pas d'obligation de te répondre dans la minute il me semble. Et ne rêve pas trop, j'ai envie de crever à chaque fois que je vois ton nom s'afficher sur mon écran._

 _De : Misao_

 _Tu brises mon cœur là._

 _A : Misao_

 _Mais oui, c'est ça._

 _De : Misao_

 _Vraiment. Tu es cruel._

 _A : Misao_

 _Fait pas chier._

 _De : Misao_

 _Moi aussi je t'aime Katsuki !_

Bakugo eut un rictus. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait quand elle disait ça ! Son cœur se serrait et il sentait ses joues chauffer. La première fois qu'elle lui avait balancé son foutu « moi aussi je t'aime », il avait failli jeter son portable.

 _A : Misao_

 _Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ça bordel._

 _De : Misao_

 _Avec quoi ? Je ne comprends pas_

Le smiley qu'elle avait mis après sa phrase montrait bien que si, elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Si elle s'était trouvée en face de lui, il l'aurait sûrement explosée sans attendre pour l'avoir emmerdé ainsi. D'ailleurs… A quoi elle aurait bien pu ressembler si elle lui avait dit son putain de « je t'aime aussi » en étant en face de lui ?

Katsuki laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, les sourcils froncés en imaginant la scène. Dans ses souvenirs elle était un poil plus petit que lui, avec de grands yeux jaunes, comme ceux d'un rapace. Elle serait certainement penchée un peu en avant, le visage proche du sien parce qu'elle avait l'air d'être de ses filles qui ne connaissent pas la notion d'espace personnel. Elle aurait parlé d'une voix forte, il l'imaginait bien parler fort et avec conviction, d'une voix aussi agaçante que son caractère.

« Ah mais qui voilà ! Ne serait-ce pas le génie de la classe A ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul Ô Grand Bakugo ? Même tes amis n'arrivent plus à supporter ton égo surdimensionné ? C'est laid d'avoir la grosse tête comme ça ! »

Bakugo grogna en redressant la tête. Pourquoi cet imbécile de première venait lui prendre la tête ? Son téléphone était toujours déverrouillé sur ses genoux, avec le dernier message affiché, terminé par un smiley et un petit cœur.

Un sourire mauvais pris place sur les lèvres de Neito et il s'avança vers Katsuki.

« On profite de la pause de midi pour flirter avec sa copine Bakugo ? Que c'est mignon !

\- Ferme ta gueule Monoma. J'suis pas venu ici pour supporter tes réflexions à la con. »

Neito fronça les sourcils. D'accord, pour une fois il avait une réponse plus qu'un putain de regard froid. Mais merde il ne pouvait pas lui parler autrement ? Comme par sms par exemple ?

Sauf que Neito savait très bien que Bakugo ne parlait pas avec lui mais avec « Misao ». Alors il se renfrogna un peu plus et sans un mot, malgré l'envie de lui hurler dessus toutes les pires réflexions qu'il avait en stock, il tourna les talons et partit en direction de l'internat pour finir sa pause de midi.

Bakugo, lui, haussa simplement un sourcil avant de s'asseoir de nouveau sur les marches de l'escalier où il s'était caché.

KatsuNei 

Sur le chemin qui l'avait mené aux dortoirs de sa classe, Neito avait senti son portable vibrer, mais il n'avait pas eu l'envie de répondre à Katsuki.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'emmerde ce connard ! » Hurla-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre avant d'en faire claquer la porte.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? D'où osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Il n'était pas un de ces putains de larbin qui acceptait sa mauvaise humeur sans broncher.

Ses camarades de classes étaient tous partis manger à l'extérieure et certains avait même profité de cette après-midi de libre pour allonger leur week-end et rentrer chez eux. Mais pas lui, alors il pouvait se permettre de hurler sa frustration. Il n'y avait de toute façon personne pour l'entendre.

Quand il fut calmé, Neito retira son uniforme pour pouvoir se glisser dans la chaleur de ses draps. Mais son regard accrocha son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. Ses épaules larges, avec une petite cicatrice sur l'épaule à cause d'une blessure suite à un combat. Ses clavicules saillantes, son torse dont les muscles ressortaient grâce aux entraînements de King Vlad. Son ventre plat, musclé par les sessions d'abdominaux qu'il faisait pour tenir compagnie à Tetsutetsu. Il n'avait absolument rien de féminin et il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, comment réagirait Bakugo en apprenant que sa chère Misao était loin d'avoir des jolies courbes féminines comme il avait eu l'air d'y penser.

Parce que c'était l'avoir vu songeur, après la lecture du sms, qui avait poussé Neito à bouger et à aller le provoquer. Il était certains que Bakugo pensait à Misao, à ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés, à ses oreilles félines et à ses crocs de serpents qui pointaient sous sa lèvre supérieure. Mais il n'avait rien de la jolie jeune fille. Pas de longs cheveux sombres, pas de rondeurs dues à des hanches larges ou à l'ombre d'une poitrine naissante. Juste des muscles saillant, masculin, des cheveux blond coupé court et un regard acier constamment moqueur.

Son portable vibra de nouveau, c'était un appel de sa mère. Neito hésita quelques secondes avant de décrocher puis de plonger dans la chaleur de son lit, bercé par la voix réconfortante de sa maman.

« Allo mon lapin ? »

Neito soupira en entendant le vieux surnom que lui donnait sa mère. C'était un peu la honte, mais à côté, il aimait tellement sa génitrice qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui demander d'arrêter.

« Comment tu vas ? Et les cours ?

\- Ça va… J'ai pas mal de courbatures mais je m'améliore vraiment. C'est un mal pour un bien.

\- Je suis contente alors. Tu reviens quand ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que tu n'es pas rentré à la maison !

\- Attend je vais regarder. »

Sans motivation, Monoma poussa ses couvertures avec les pieds avant de sortir de son lit et de se diriger vers le calendrier punaisé à son mur. C'était un cadeau de que sa mère lui avait fait. Plusieurs exemplaires sur différents héros étaient sortis, il avait eu celui sur Gang Orca, son préféré.

« Dans deux semaines j'ai mon vendredi de libre, je rentrerais à Akita à ce moment-là d'accord maman ? »

Sa mère avait déménagé à Akita lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Peu après le décès de son père dans un accident de train. A ce souvenir, Neito posa la main sur sa montre. Dernier cadeau de son père avant sa mort.

Il se rappelait encore des flammes et des cris des passagers à la télévision. Puis Gang Orca et ses hommes étaient arrivés. C'est comme ça qu'il avait su qu'il voulait devenir héro. Pour sauver des vies et éviter que d'autres familles se retrouvent briser comme la sienne.

Le froid ambiant de la chambre le fit frissonner alors il retourna dans son lit, tandis qu'il entendait sa mère se déplacer à l'autre bout du fil.

« Maman ?

\- Oui mon lapin ?

\- Comment tu as rencontré papa ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment vous vous êtes connu et pourquoi vous vous êtes mis ensemble…

\- Oh mon chéri… Tu as une petite amie pour que tu te poses la question ? »

Neito se tendis, le prénom de Bakugo passa dans son esprit mais il secoua la tête.

« Bien sûr que non maman ! Mais … Il se peut que … enfin… »

Le rire de sa mère, doux et chaleureux, résonna près de son oreille.

« Ne te force pas à parler mon lapin. Tu me diras ce que tu as sur le cœur quand tu seras prêt. »

Monoma souffla un simple « D'accord » puis sa maman commença son histoire.

« Tu sais, au début, ton père et moi on ne s'entendait pas ! C'était une personne très sûre de ses capacités, là où je doutais beaucoup. Nous avons passé toutes nos années lycées dans la même classe sans jamais nous parler. Il avait un sale caractère ahah. »

Ensuite, madame Monoma continua son histoire, expliquant qu'ils avaient fini par se retrouver dans un projet commun à l'université. Ils étaient dans des cursus différents et c'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis leur cérémonie de remises des diplômes.

« Il avait changé, ce n'était pas très visible mais il semblait plus doux. Il m'aidait beaucoup dans ce projet. Sa filière était moins cotée que la mienne sur ce travail mais il savait que ça comptait beaucoup pour moi. »

Alors il l'invita un jour au café, pour discuter du projet, avant que cela ne devienne une petite routine entre eux et qu'ils commencent à se voir plus souvent. Mais ils n'étaient qu'amis. L'année passa, le projet pris fin mais ils continuèrent de se voir de temps à autres, de discuter de tout et de rien.

« Puis ton père m'invita pour un véritable rendez-vous. Et depuis nous ne nous sommes plus lâchés. »

Neito était resté allongé du début à la fin, enveloppé dans ses draps et lové contre la pile de coussins qui trainait dans son lit.

« Maman… Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureuse ? Je veux dire… J'ai ce…Cette personne avec qui je parle. Et je ne me reconnais pas quand j'agis avec elle. Je me sens perdu.

\- Oh mon chéri. Je ne peux pas vraiment d'aider, c'est à toi de réfléchir à ce que tu ressens. J'avais toujours cet agréablement pincement au cœur quand je voyais ton père dans les couloirs de l'université. Et lui avait cette fâcheuse manie de vouloir se faire remarquer. Je pense que tu aimes quelqu'un quand tu te sens capable d'accepter cette personne pour ce qu'elle est. Entièrement, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Et quand le désir de voir cette personne heureuse passe avant ton désir de bonheur. Mais il n'existe pas qu'une seule forme d'amour. Certaines personnes sont plus passionnelles, vont s'en rendre malade et ne savent pas se passer de l'autre. D'autres sont plus discret sur ce qu'ils ressentent. C'est à toi de faire le point, et si tu aimes cette personne, alors tu le sauras mon lapin. »

La conversation dévia sur quelques banalités, devint plus légères avant que sa mère ne raccroche.

« Je dois retourner travailler mon lapin, passe une bonne journée.

\- Toi aussi maman, je t'aime. »

Quand la tonalité de son téléphone résonna, annonçant la fin de l'appel, Neito laissa tomber son bras sur le matelas. Il se sentait fatigué mais les paroles de sa mère tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Était-il possible que ses sentiments envers Bakugo aient changé ? Qu'il commence ne serait-ce qu'à l'apprécier un petit peu ?

Le blond secoua vivement la tête. IM-PO-SSI-BLE. Il détestait ce connard égocentrique de Katsuki et c'était tout. Et d'ailleurs, il était bien décidé à l'ennuyer malgré qu'il ne fasse pas encore nuit. Après tout, il fallait savoir bousculer les habitudes.

Sauf que quand Neito déverrouilla son téléphone, il remarqua qu'il avait plusieurs messages déjà. Et tous de la même personne.

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle arrête de faire genre de rien !_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Oh je te cause !_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _En plus avec tes putains de messages incessants tout le monde pense qu'on sort ensemble ! J'ai une tronche à perdre mon temps avec des relations ?_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _T'es là ?_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _T'as encore décidé de m'ignorer jusqu'au soir ?_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Putain tu me fais chier._

Neito ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait voir Katsuki lui envoyer plusieurs messages à la suite. Cela lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être le seul dépendant de ses messages, de leurs conversations qui pouvaient durer dix minutes comme des heures.

 _A : Bakugo_

 _Parce qu'on ne sort pas ensemble ? Moi qui pensais que j'avais réussis à te faire tomber sous mon charme grâce à mon humour hors du commun ! Tu brises encore mon cœur mon petit Bakugo._

Monoma soupira en appuyant sur la touche « envoyer », c'était tellement plus simple de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Mais en même temps, il avait l'impression que, plus le piège se refermait sur Bakugo, et plus il tombait avec lui.

Le blond secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de partir dans un débat intérieur. Il devait absolument obtenir des informations compromettantes sur Katsuki. Puis il arrêterait tout et le bordel dans sa tête disparaîtrait.

Mais quand l'écran de son portable s'alluma, il oublia toute résolution pour répondre avidement à Bakugo. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait que les conversations des dernières semaines étaient largement suffisantes pour discréditer Bakugo et le mettre en rogne pour les dix prochaines années à venir. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie que tout ça s'arrête. Il voulait continuer à dépenser ses nuits auprès de son rival aux cheveux blond.

KatsuNei 

Les jours continuaient de passer et Neito devenait de plus en plus agité. La conversation avec sa mère lui faisait prendre conscience de chaque parole de Bakugo, le faisait espérer de plus alors que, merde, il n'était même pas amoureux de lui ! Et non, il ne se voilait pas la face.

Le soir, quand il parlait à Katsuki, il venait à se demander si lui aussi, avait conscience de la tension qui s'établissait entre eux. Des sous-entendus à peine voilés qu'ils commençaient à se faire.

Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Son portable était sagement posé à côté de son plateau. Ses yeux faisaient des allées retour entre le contenu de son assiette et Bakugo. Il ne prenait même pas le temps d'écouter ce que Tetsutetsu lui racontait, plongé dans la contemplation de son correspondant nocturne.

« Neito tu es là ? »

La voix de Kendo le sortit de ses pensées.

« Hein ? Mais bien sûr que je suis là ! »

Il croisa le regard inquiet de Pony. La petite américaine était l'une des personnes les plus empathiques de la classe et elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour les autres. A côté d'elle, Tetsutetsu fronçait les sourcils.

« Ça fait pas mal de temps que t'es dans les nuages mec, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Si tu as un problème tu peux nous en parler ! » renchérit la petite blonde avec un grand sourire.

Son accent anglais était à couper au couteau, mais elle semblait emplie d'une telle volonté de bien faire, que Neiton'eut pas le courage de la taquiner pour ça.

« On a tous remarqué que tu semblais ailleurs. Et on sait que tu n'es pas du genre à te confier » Commença doucement Kendo, comme si elle craignait un peu de le brusquer. « Mais tu peux nous faire confiance, nous sommes tes amis. »

C'était étrange de voir Kendo aussi soucieuse. Elle avait le rôle de la grande sœur au sein de la classe B, et elle n'hésitait pas à être dure avec lui lorsqu'il dépassait les limites – presque tout le temps. Pourtant Neito savait qu'elle était une personne importante à ses yeux, tout comme Tetsu qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami. Sans oublier Pony et sa bonne humeur contagieuse, sa naïveté touchante qui l'avait poussé à devenir ami avec lui, le pire étudiant de leur classe.

« Ce n'est rien. Je discute juste beaucoup avec une personne et ça me travaille un peu. »

Il était sincère, même s'il ne leur disait pas tout. Neito ne se voyait pas vraiment leur dire « Au fait je discute tous les soirs avec cet imbécile de Bakugo Katsuki, mais genre pendant des heures. Et maintenant je crois que ce serait cool s'il acceptait de sortir avec moi et de me rouler des patins devant tout le monde. » C'était mort et archi mort. Jamais il ne dirait ça.

Kendo hocha la tête et Monoma compris qu'elle avait donné un coup de pied à Tetsu pour qu'il se taise lorsque celui-ci grimaça. L'américaine hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

« C'est super si tu es amoureux Monoma ! J'espère que tu seras heureux avec cette personne. »

Oui, enfin pour ça il faudrait déjà que la personne en question sache sa véritable identité, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Et puis il n'était pas amoureux de Bakugo. Il le voyait différemment, avait envie de lui parler autrement que par le biais de sms, de l'embrasser aussi pourquoi pas. Et puis de passer une main dans ses foutus cheveux blonds toujours en bataille, de sentir son regard posé lui, de… Non. Il ne pouvait rien avoir de cela. Et surtout, il ne le voulait pas, il refusait de tomber pour lui.

KatsuNei 

Un soir, en plein milieu du mois de Décembre, alors que cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'ils discutaient quotidiennement, Bakugo finit une demande qui glaça son sang quelques secondes.

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Faudrait peut-être qu'on se voit un jour. Parce que les relations à distance, c'est pas mon truc._

Monoma resta figé un long moment. Fixant le message du blond. Est-ce que c'était une blague ? Non, Bakugo n'était pas du genre à faire ce genre de blague. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse…. Qu'il puisse vouloir plus que leurs petites discussions nocturnes.

Normalement Neito aurait dû sauter de joie et tout révéler. Détruire les sentiments de Bakugo comme celui-ci avait détruit son égo. Mais il n'y arriva pas. Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir, il envoya un dernier message à Bakugo sous l'identité de Misao.

 _A : Bakugo_

 _Non. C'est fini._

Puis, sans attendre la moindre réponse, il balança son portable à l'autre bout de la pièce et hurla dans le premier coussin à sa portée.

C'était fini.

Tout ce qu'il avait construit avec Bakugo était fini, détruit, réduit à néant. Et c'était pour le mieux. Tout n'était qu'une mascarade enfin de compte, ce n'était que des mensonges, une façade que Neito s'était construite pour mieux humilier Bakugo. Mais c'était lui le premier à avoir sauté à pieds joints dans son propre piège.

Pour se vider la tête, il partit prendre une deuxième douche, froide, glaciale. Il voulait sentir l'eau frapper sa peau nue plutôt que le sang battre dans ses tempes. Il était passé minuit mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il voulait se retrouver sous le jet glacé et se vider l'esprit.

En sortant de sa chambre, Neito remarqua son reflet dans la porte métallisée de l'ascenseur. Il grimaça. Bakugo serait mieux avec une vraie fille, pas avec un garçon qui se faisait passer pour une femme.

Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir vide, son portable était resté dans sa chambre et des phrases en vrac n'arrêtaient pas tourner en boucle dans son esprit.

Il ne sortit de la salle d'eau qu'une heure plus tard, la peau rougie par l'eau qui avait frappé sa peau de nacre. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa chambre, et la première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut l'écran de son téléphone, posé un peu plus loin sur sol, qui annonçait plusieurs notifications.

Monoma hésita quelques instants. Devait-il regarder ou foncer dans son lit en espérant que toute cette histoire ait disparu le lendemain matin ?

Juste l'idée de voir le nom de Katsuki s'afficher sur l'écran de son portable lui serrait le cœur et lui donnait envie de le prendre, de l'appeler et de lui dire toute la vérité. Mais il arriva à se contrôler et regarda simplement les notifications.

10 messages et trois appels manqués.

Des appels manqués ? Neito écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas prévu que l'autre l'appelle. Et qu'il tombe donc sur sa messagerie… Qu'il découvre qui il était.

Fébrilement, il attrapa son téléphone et fit dérouler les messages.

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Quoi ? C'est une putain de blague j'espère ?_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Réponds bordel !_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Si tu réponds pas à ce message dans la minute je viens te buter c'est clair !_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Répond putain ! Me laisse pas comme ça !_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Depuis le début c'est toi !_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Je sais pas ce qui me retient de venir te fumer Monoma ! T'es un putain de salopard !_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _T'as que ça à foutre dans ta vie de venir pourrir celle des autres ? J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé pauvre connard !_

Les trois derniers messages dataient d'il y a moins d'une minutes

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Répond ou j'te jure que je débarque dans ton putain de dortoir !_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _T'es un homme mort_

 _De : Bakugo_

 _Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtra pas. J'espère que je suis clair._

Un bruit sourd résonna et Neito frissonna. Comme dit dans les messages. Il était un homme mort. Instinctivement il recula d'un pas lorsque de puissant coup furent frappé à sa porte.

« Ouvre maintenant pauvre tache ou je te jure que je fais péter ta porte ! »

Mais Neito n'eut pas le temps de bouger que sa porte tombait déjà, dans un lourd fracas qui réveilla très certainement la moitié du dortoir.

Bakugo s'avança, le souffle erratique et le visage tordu dans une grimace de colère absolument terrifiante. Neitorecula, jusqu'à être contre son bureau et sans échappatoire possible. Oh bien sûr il pouvait toujours toucher Bakugo, copier son alter et s'en sortir. Mais en avait-il vraiment le droit après tout ce qu'il venait de faire subir au blond de la classe A ?

« Toi, espèce de connard. »

Bakugo s'avança si près que leurs torses se touchaient presque. Il pouvait même voir les quelques irrégularités sur la peau de Katsuki, une petite entaille près de la lèvre, à peine visible, les différentes nuance de rouge dans ses yeux, sa pupille rétrécie au maximum sous le coup de la colère. Neito le trouvait beau, même si ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour ce genre de réflexions.

« Neito ? C'est tout ce- »

La voix d'Awase mourut lorsqu'il posa les yeux dans la chambre du blond. Devant lui se tenait un spectacle atypique et l'adolescent aux cheveux noir dut se pincer pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un tour de son esprit perturbé par de trop nombreuses heures à regarder des films d'horreur.

Bakugo, à quelques centimètres de Neito semblait prêt à l'étrangler alors que l'agaçant blond ne bougeait pas d'un poil, se prenant toute la colère de l'autre.

Bakugo se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant alors que d'autres élèves de la classe B se manifestaient à leur tour.

« Tch. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Monoma. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et retourna dans sa propre chambre. Ce n'était pas l'envie de massacrer Neito devant tout le monde qui lui manquait, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Il risquait une sale note dans son dossier de discipline et ce n'est pas avec ça qu'il deviendrait le numéro un.

Le lendemain, ainsi que le reste de la semaine, Neito évita soigneusement Bakugo. Il réussit à ne le croiser que deux fois, où il prit soin de baisser la tête pour se faire remarquer le moins possible. Il s'était pris une remarque de la part de Vlad, et ses amis l'avaient questionné plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne confie à Tetsu pendant l'une de leur séance de sport rien qu'à eux.

« J'me suis fait passer pour une meuf auprès de Bakugo » Avait-il lâché entre deux séries de pompes.

Tetsutetsu s'était brusquement arrêté et avait hurlé un « quoi ? » qui avait fait grimacé Neito.

« Je voulais lui trouver un point faible, me venger de sa popularité. Tu m'connais. Sauf qu'au final j'ai fini par y prendre, de parler avec lui.

\- Mec, t'es amoureux de Bakugo ? »

Neito se raidit, avant de soupirer puis de s'asseoir.

« Je crois… je sais pas. J'ai pas envie mais quand j'y pense je me dis que ce serait pas mal. Sauf que je lui aie menti, je me suis fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre et maintenant j'en suis réduit à le fuir pour ne pas finir six pieds sous terre ! »

Il était dans la merde, jusqu'au cou. Il en avait totalement conscience.

« J'pense que tu devrais aller lui parler. Si c'est pas lui qui va te tuer, tu vas finir par perdre les pédales. T'es tout le temps dans la lune et tes notes chutes. Tu devrais juste aller lui parler ne serait-ce que pour soulager ta conscience.

\- Ouais. Tu as raison. J'irais lui parler demain. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, Neito pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'internat, bien décider à prendre une longue douche chaude pour réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à Bakugo.

KatsuNei 

En se déshabillant dans la salle d'eau vide, Neito ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à son reflet. La nuit dernière, il avait eu plus que conscience du corps de Bakugo proche du sien. Est-ce que lui aussi avait senti leur proximité physique ? Alors était-il plongé dans une telle colère qu'il n'avait absolument rien remarqué ?

Lentement, Neito leva la main et touche sa joue, rêche. Puis sa mâchoire, droite et carrée. Il la fit descendre un peu, glissant sur son cou, là où sa peau devenait plus tendre, jusqu'à ses épaules, frôlant ses clavicules. Est-ce que Bakugo le toucherait un jour ainsi ? Posant sa paume sur sa peau découverte ? Ou alors préférait-il vraiment les femmes et il ne lui jettera plus jamais un regard ?

Monoma frissonna, sa main descendit encore, touchant les muscles saillants et sa peau moite sous l'effort qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt. Bakugo était plus large que lui, légèrement plus musclé aussi. Comment cela serait-il, de poser ses grandes mains à plat sur son ventre, de sentir ses muscles se contracter sous lui ?

Neito secoua la tête, avant de filer sous la douche sans se dire un seul instant, qu'il allait peut-être le savoir bientôt.

Parce que Bakugo s'approchait à grands pas du dortoir de la classe B. Il avait laissé une semaine à Monoma pour venir ramper en s'excusant et il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne lui avait pas envoyé de message aussi et Bakugo n'avait pas compris pourquoi il en attendait un. Il ressentait un putain de manque à la con, il avait fait des putains d'effort avec cette fille pour apprendre que c'était cet enfoiré de Neito qui se foutait de sa gueule. Sauf que les jours étaient passés depuis la révélation et mine de rien, la tempête dans sa tête et dans son cœur s'était calmée. Il y voyait plus clair.

Il avait relu plusieurs fois leurs conversations, il commençait à savoir démêler le vrai du faux. Et il lui semblait qu'il y avait plus de vrai que de faux dans les paroles de l'autre. Mais merde il lui avait menti ! Alors maintenant il allait mettre les choses au clair. Il ne le ferait pas calmement mais au moins ce serait fait.

Il entra dans la pièce commune de la classe B sans frapper. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la rousse, la déléguée principale s'il se souvenait bien.

« Toi ! Il est où ce putain de Monoma. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, sûrement prête à l'envoyer balader mais c'est le type avec le même alter que Kirishimaqui lui répondit.

« Il est entrer avant nous, il doit être quelque part dans l'internat. Si c'est important cherche après lui. »

Katsuki hocha simplement la tête avant de foncer vers l'ascenseur. Il y entra brusquement. Première étape la chambre de Neito.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard qu'échangea Kendo avec Tetsutetsu.

En chemin, il croisa le mec de Momo, Awa-quelque chose. Il posa brusquement sa main sur son épaule.

« J'ai besoin de trouver Monona. Où il est ? »

Awase leva doucement les yeux de son portable qui affichait un message avec une dizaine de cœurs et autres cadenas écœurant.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Besoin de lui parler. Dit moi juste où il est. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, ils se rappelait de leur altercation il y'a une semaine, est ce c'était une bonne idée de lui dire où se trouvait l'autre blond ? Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le crépitement qui venait des mains de Bakugo le convinrent de parler.

« Pour le moment il se douche. Tu devrais l'attendre dans sa chambre. »

Mais Katsuki n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Alors il s'avança rapidement vers la porte où était indiqué « douche commune masculine »

« Monoma ! »

Une seule douche semblait occupée. L'eau se coupa brusquement alors que la voix du blond résonnait dans la pièce.

« Bakugo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans les douches de la classe B ? »

En même temps, Bakugo s'était avanceé et poster juste devant la cabine de douche de Neito.

« Ouvre-moi, faut qu'on cause.

\- Je suis en train de me doucher, repasse plus tard.

\- Sort ! On est deux mec tu vas pas faire ta meuf. »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit quelques instants avant que Neito ne réponde.

« Il faut croire qu'à force de faire semblant d'être une fille, j'ai fini par en prendre le comportement. »

Mais il déverrouilla quand même la porte de sa cabine et Bakugo s'y engouffra.

Neito portait une serviette autour de ses hanches et avait les cheveux trempés. Il semblait étrangement mal à l'aise.

« Pudique ? » Demanda Bakugo en arquant un sourcil.

« Même pas en rêve ! » Mais Neito répondit trop vite, trop fort.

C'était comme si le mot « Menteur » clignotait en grand sur son front. Mais Bakugo ne pris pas attention à tout ça. Il préférait suivre du regard une goutte d'eau qui venait de tomber de ses cheveux blonds sur sa joue, qui glissait jusqu'à sa mâchoire, dans son cou, sur torse puis sur ventre jusqu'à disparaître, absorbée par la serviette en tissus éponge.

« Arrête de me fixer ainsi ! »

Mais Bakugo ne voulait pas arrêter, et il n'obéissait à personne aussi. Et tandis qu'il prenait de plus en plus conscience du corps devant lui, il s'approcha, ses yeux rouges détaillant chaque parcelle découverte du corps de Neito.

Ses longues jambes musclées, son ventre plat où se dessinait ses muscles, ses épaules larges, mais moins que les siennes. Ses grands yeux gris qui avaient pris une teinte sombre sous les émotions forte qu'il ressentait.

« T'es pas une meuf.

\- Bravo, c'est maintenant que tu le remarques ? » Ironisa Monoma en croisant les bras sur son torse dans un vain espoir de se cacher.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'attires quand même ? »

Neito se figea alors que Bakugo continuait de se rapprocher. Il lui avait laisser une échappatoire sur la droite, si jamais il ne voulait vraiment pas de tout ça, Monoma en avait conscience. Il ne le forçait pas à accepter ce qui allait suivre. Mais au fond, lui aussi en avait envie, depuis le temps qu'il attendait.

L'agaçant blond passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier et Bakugo ne rata pas une miette du geste.

« Je ne sais pas, ça me fait la même chose depuis quelques temps. »

Bakugo posa l'une de ses mains sur le poignet de Monoma.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

\- Et tu attends quoi ? »

Sans perdre une seconde, la bouche de Bakugo s'écrasa sur celle de Neito, entraîner dans le mouvement, il recula de quelques pas alors que Katsuki passait un bras autour de ses hanches pour le garder près de lui.

Le contact était brusque, teinté des restes de colère et de rancœur, mais aussi des espoirs que Neito croyait mort.

C'était un premier baiser chaotique, avec leurs dents qui s'entrechoquèrent et leurs mains qui glissaient partout, comme pour s'assurer que l'autre n'allait pas disparaître.

Encore un pas en arrière, et le jet automatique s'activa sur eux, ils y restèrent quelques minutes, jusqu'à que leur embrassade devienne plus calme. Bakugo se détacha un peu, les mains de Neito toujours dans ses cheveux tandis que les siennes serraient ses hanches, juste au-dessus de la serviette qui tenait encore.

« Je crois que l'on devrait arrêter et discuter de tout ça au calme dans ma chambre. »

Bakugo hocha simplement la tête avec un « hum ».

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre des vêtements dans mon armoire pour te changer… Je ... J'arrive dans quelques minutes. »

Bakugo posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre, comme une promesse que tout irait bien, et Neito ne douta pas une seule seconde que maintenant, débutait leur véritable histoire.

Parce que putain, malgré cette histoire ce fou, qui lui retournait la tête le cœur, il avait compris que oui, bordel, il aimait Neito pour son caractère et ce qu'il représentait. Pas pour son physique.


End file.
